Music
by innocentlyinlove
Summary: family messed up, judgemental dad, total outcast at school. the only thing that can save Miley is Music. follow her through her journey of following her dreams, love, and standing up for herself. NILEY p.s this summary is not good read 1st ch. better
1. Chapter 1

This is like a background info chapter to get you ready for the story. It explains a lot!! And its something new I wanted to try…. Also *I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE NAMES, JUST THE PLOT

* * *

Have you ever felt alone? I have. Have you ever felt judged by your own family? I have. Have you ever felt this aching feeling in your heart when you do something wrong and everybody mentions it over and over again? I have. Have you ever felt love by someone you least expected. I have. Have you ever felt like you can't fulfill your dreams? I have.

These are all the things I have felt over this past year. What keeps me going you ask music. Music is my everything and if somebody took it away from me, my life would be useless. I write what I feel in lyrics and turn them into something beautiful with instruments. Its where I can shut out reality just for an hour or so. Where I can be in my own little perfect world where no one can hurt or judge me.

My name is Miley and I am 17 years old. I live in Nashville Tennessee with my two best friends Demi and Selena. My mom left when I was 13. She took my sisters Noah and Brandi with her. She visits often. Not a bad mom, but I want her in my life more. She's the one that inspired me to start writing and singing. I live with my brother, Braison, and my dad. They both hang out a lot, and sometimes don't even notice I'm home. Dad doesn't really like me playing music, he wants to be something I'm not, but I won't. Braison just sits there and looks at me sympathetically, telling me with his eyes that everything will be okay. My other brother, Trace, moved out when he turned 18, ready to explore new things, but mostly to get away from Dad. Trace is a musician, and I don't see him very often but I know he is having the time of his life pursuing his dream and what he likes to do best, sing. That's where another part of my inspiration comes from.

School, I am a nobody. Besides Demi and Selena, the whole school acts like I don't exist. And when they do see me, they see me as the girl who will never be able to follow my dreams. Nick and Jordan, the most popular people in school. Jordan is really mean and she has this obsessive crush on Nick, but Nick doesn't like her back. Nick is nice wants you get to know him, but he wants to keep a reputation so he won't talk to me. His brother, Joe, is dating Demi. They are the cutest couple I have ever seen and Selena and I both approve. Demi has always had a bad choice in men. Joe is funny and sweet and wants me to follow my dreams.

This story is not just any other story. It's the story of how I've followed my dreams, conquered my fear, and fell in love all at once. So sit back and enjoy the rollercoaster I call my life.

* * *

this came up in my mind when I felt miserable. Hope you enjoy this. Its like a background information before the story….. REVIEW PLEASE…. This chapter helped me a lot with getting my mind off of some things.

-alli

P.S sorry if it is REALLY short.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sorry if it's short…. Hope you like it and review please.**_

_**-alli**_

"Miley time to get up, school time!" My brother, Braison said. He was younger than me but not by much, and A LOT taller than me. Braison's been waking me up ever since I started Jr. High, when everything in my life started going down hill. Braison maybe younger than me but he acts like he is in his 30's. He gets up REALLY early, is very sophisticated when you talk to him about curtain stuff, and besides all that, he is really popular at school. I am the total opposite. I act like a normal teenager, besides wanting to stay in a music room all day.

"Miles, Joe is going to drop you off at school with Demi and Sel, so GET UP!"

"Fine, I'm up. Gosh, stop pestering me."

Braison left the room, after I ran into my bathroom and locked the door. Getting ready for school is hard. People looking and making fun of what you wear, how you talk, and what goes on in your personal life. It makes me want to go in a corner and cry my eyes out. But I don't. My mom said, before she left, that I hold all of my emotions in until I can't take it anymore. I guess she is right. But she also said the only thing to make me happy again is singing/writing songs.

Dad though doesn't agree with that. He believes I should do something more "sporty." He doesn't like the idea of me playing piano, singing, writing songs, playing the guitar, or anything dealing with music! Mom was and kind of still is helping me through this, with the help of Braison, of course. Without him I would be doomed for the rest of my life!

Toot. Toot. The horn on Joe's (pretty pathetic) car. Joe is known for wrecking cars. He use to have a Mustang, but now the Mustang is in the bottom of the lake… in Chicago. That's just one of MANY cars that ended up in the dump! That is why his mom got him this old beat up, used car. It is kind of cool in a way but Nick doesn't like it because he has to ride in it EVERYDAY with a bunch of "losers." He calls us that when we are at school and he is with all of his snobby popular friends. Nick is not that bad when he is not around school or with his jerk friends.

I get in the car and sit next to Nick in the way, way back. Demi sat in the front, Selena and her sister (which we all kind of hate) Emily. So the only seat left was in the way back right next to nick.

"Miley, remember Dad wants us home by 4. Don't forget like you have been!" Braison shouted from the porch.

"I'll remember. I have Demi and Selena to remind me and they never forget, right."

"Right." Demi and Selena chorused at the same time. We left after we said our goodbye to Braison.

"Miley, why does your dad want you home by 4. I mean like it's not like your in like anything at like school." Emily said with such enthusiasm.

"Emily, just shut up while you can. And Selena how can you stand to be with her?" Nick said on edge.

"I don't know. I think I just not cross paths with her, but her so called best friend, Jordan, was busy today to take her to school. So we are stuck with her today."

"Oh, I see."

We got to school in a flash. After we got to the school I was gone. Demi, Selena, and Joe knew exactly where I was going so they never ask because they know where to find me. Emily didn't care. All she ever cared about was her self. The only one who ran after me was none other than Nick Gray.

_**hey thanks so much for sticking with this story when I haven't uploaded the new chapter. : ( I've been busy with school but SCHOOLS OUT NOW! So I will upload a lot more often….. REVIEW PLEASE : )**_

_**-alli**_


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, Miley wait up. Where are you going?" Nick spoke, breathless from running after me.

"It's for me to know, and you to find out! Shouldn't you be with your conceited friends anyway? You wouldn't want to be seen with a nerd like me." I said with a smirk. He hates when he is clueless but that's what he gets for being a jerk at school.

"Ugh! You know I can't stand not to know! And yeah I should but they aren't here yet, and they are not conceited. Miles you are not a nerd….. You're a cute nerd!" He knows how to get me blushing that's for sure!

"That's why I said that. Anyway, oh my gosh your gonna die because those jerks aren't here yet and you have to hang out with such a "cute" nerd. And yes they are conceited. And you are one of those ignorant jocks who only cares about there looks and not there grades."

"No I'm not gonna die, but I am going to die of curiosity, though. Okay you got me, maybe they are conceited. But I am not one of those ignorant jerks. You even know that because you helped me with my grades. But you have got admit, I do look hot!" He looked at me and winked and popped his collar on his polo shirt when he said the last words and I tried to stay calm. I mean I love making fun of him sometimes, but I would have to admit he does look rather fine today in that leather jacket and that white polo.

"Did I say ignorant? I meant cocky."

"Yes as a matter of fact, you did say ignorant. And according to you, this ignorant cocky jerk doesn't have your phone number which is odd, considering we are neighbors." He gave me that flirty wink again…

I glance back and I see Demi and Selena grinning like crazy. They have bugged me about Nick. I keep telling myself I can't and will not like him! Demz and Sel see right through that and get me to blush like a mad person! We all know Nick is different, and that is why they both approve. If we didn't know the real side of Nick, I would be doomed!

"Well, considering you did call yourself an ignorant cocky jerk, I may give the phone to you, but wait won't you be embarrassed to have the "cute" nerd Miley Stewart on your phone."

"See, I don't think highly of myself if I call myself an ignorant, cocky jerk. Hey, you called yourself the cute nerd and have been. And no, I won't be embarrassed; they know your family is close to mine."

"Okay, well that's were your wrong. Anybody who is not an ignorant, cocky, and a jerk they don't say they think highly of themselves, which makes them not cocky. And you are very cocky. But I guess I have no other choice to give you my number, because knowing you, you will bug the crap out of me until you get what you want."

I gave him my number and he gave me his. When we were done exchanging phones he got a text from his conceited jerk friends saying that they were at school. So we said our goodbyes. When we said our goodbyes he had that evil grin that I love so much saying that he will find out where I was/is going. I was too caught up talking to Nick that I didn't make it to the music room to finish up this song that I am almost done and I have the perfect ending to the song, but I haven't had time. The bell rang signaling for us to get to homeroom. Great, this is going to be a long day.

There was like three minutes of class. I had totally forgotten that Braison said I had to be home by four until Demi and Selena, like always, told me at the beginning of study hall. I was looking forward to going to the music room, too.

The bell rang and when I got up Demi and Sel mouthed good luck to me and I headed off to the bus. Once I got on the bus I checked my phone to see if I had any messages. I had one and that one was from none other than Nick Gray.

_Hey miles, good luck with your dad : ) txt u later –Ur "conceited" but hot neighbor_, _Nick._

_Haha thnx, I need all the luck I can get… txt u later – Ur nerdy but "cute" neighbor, SMILEYMILEY_

I closed my phone and plugged my ipod on full blast leaving all of my worries at the door. I had an hour before I got to home, or what I call, my hell.

_**I kind of liked writing this chapter. I liked the interaction with Nick and Miley. What was your favorite part? TELL ME WHAT U THINK…. I will update soon**_

_**Xoxo, alli **_

_**p.s I know it is short but it should get longer and its like 11:30 at night**_


	4. Chapter 4

When I got home my brother and dad were sitting on the couch engrossed in a conversation that didn't involve anything to do with me. When they finally realized I was there, Dad looked at me with so much excitement, while Braison looked at me kind of sympathetic like always.

"Sweetie, Braison has some exciting news." Dad said with so much enthusiasm.

Braison was fiddling with his fingers which only meant he was nervous to tell me. "Well, what is it?"

"I'm going to this baseball camp out of the country. And dad has a business trip there. So Dad and I are going to be out of the country all summer." (A**/N: sorry I forgot to mention, school is almost over for them. I don't know why but I liked this idea and you will find out why later in the story.)**

"Brais, that's awesome. But if you AND Dad are going out of the country. Where will I go?"

Braison was about to answer when Dad cut him off, "Well, Mrs. Gray said you could stay over there for the summer. She already has your room ready. Well, considering you will be there next week."

I knew if I would have argued Dad would have gotten mad and we wouldn't want that. Because when he gets mad, all hell brakes loose.

"Cool. I always liked Mr. and Mrs. Gray. I can't wait! And I'm happy for you Braison, I really am." I said with a fake smile. Don't get me wrong, I love the Grays, but I really don't want to deal with Nick with his friend's everyday. Yes, Nick has been nice, but when his friends come over its like Dad when he gets mad, all hell brakes loose and they start nagging and annoying me. Sometimes I want to be invisible, which sometimes I am. But at the wrong times I'm not. The good thing I'm looking forward to over the summer. No more Dads bugging me to do some sports over the summer. And nag me about my songwriting.

I go up to my room and close the door. I forgot that when I got home I put my phone in my backpack. I got it out of my backpack and the screen was blinking saying I had 3 new text messages. One was from Demi, another from Joe, and one was from Nick. I opened up Demi's. And of course she is with Selena. Gosh she is lucky. Hanging out with Sel and being free while I'm stuck in this prison.

_Hey SMILEY LOL! It's your bffs, Demzers and Selly. How did it go with your dad? Oh and Selena says that she likes cookies, random I know but we hope it cheers u up. –DEMZ AND SELZ_

I had to hand it to them. They both know how to cheer me up.

_Hey girlies. Dad was okay, I guess. I'll tell u 2 2morrow school. And lol well I know she likes cookies and that did help cheer me up. Hope ya'll are hving fun studying, while I'm stuck here… lucky ducks lol anyway I'm off 2 studying talk to u girlies later. –SMILEYMILEY_

Next was Joe's message. Demi probably told him that my dad wanted to talk to me. So he sent me a gibberish text I guess hoping to make me laugh and it worked. Sometimes I wonder what is up with that boy. The next and last text was from Nick.

_Hey, miss smiley Miley. How did it go with Ur dad? I heard u r also living my house over the summer, that is cool… I can't wait to be roommates with my cute neighbor lol –MR PREZIDENT_

I was smiling like a complete idiot! Thankfully, though, nobody was there to see me.

_Hey Nicholas lol. Dad was okay, I guess lol. And yeah I'm living at ur house ova the summer… and u r such a dork but I can't wait 2 be roomies with my conceited neighbor lol –SMILEYMILEY_

_Nicholas? Really, I used ur nickname y didn't u use mine? Also I'm not conceited lol and u will find that out over the summer, I will prove it to you. I don't care if it takes me the whole summer, but I'm going to prove I'm not conceited and get u 2 stop saying that I am. –URNOTCONCEITEDNEIGHBOR_

_Okay, okay, chill Mr. Not conceited. Lol and I don't want to call u Mr. Prezident… yet. And okay I'm counting on that it will take me a whole summer to prove to me that u r not conceited. –ALWAYSSMILEYMILEY._

_Fine, but I'm still calling you smiley Miley because u never said I could stop. And at least u have a little hope lol. Well, I gtg study for finals, like u should be doing instead of talking 2 me! –NICK_

_Okay, what ever u say. Well then bye and u should be studying but no, u just had to txt me lol. Ttyl NICHOLAS Haha –Smileymiley_

School had finally ended for the year. Finals where blah like usual, but I got good grades on all of the finals, which made dad happy. Demi and Sel where at my house helping me pack for the summer at the Gray's.

"Miley, I think you should take all of your frames with pictures in them with you. It makes it feel more like home probably for you, since you do have like over a thousand frames hanging up on your walls." Selena said as she was taking off the frames with her, Demi, and I and putting them in a box. She took the ones that she knew would mean the most to me and put them in the same box she put the frame dedicated to my best friends.

It felt like I was moving. My room was almost completely empty. Yesterday Mrs. Gray called and said to bring as much stuff as possible to make it feel like home so I don't get homesick. She said I could hang stuff in my room at her house just to make it feel like home. I'm actually excited to be living there for the summer. Before school was officially out Sel and Demi said that it would be a summer like no other. And boy, where they right.

Dad and Braison were already packed and ready to go. All they had to do was drop me and my stuff at Nick and Joes and be on their way to the airport.

We got to the Gray's front door, which wasn't a very long trip considering they live right next door to us. Nick and Joe both answered the door. Joe bombarded me with a bear hug. After I told him that I couldn't breathe he put me down.

"Miley it's so good to have you spend the summer. You could be the daughter I never had." I smiled at Mrs. Gray.

"Mrs. Gray thanks so much for having me."

"Now, if you're living in my house, you are to call me Denise, and my husband Paul. Oh let me introduce you to my boys. Of course you know Nick and Joe."

Nick and Joe thought it would be hilarious to shake my hand and introduce themselves. When Nick and I shook hands I felt a spark but I tried to ignore it as much as I can.

Another guy that looked similar to Joe and Nick came up to me and introduced him and his wife, who I might add was really beautiful.

"Hey, I'm Kevin, and this is my lovely wife, Danielle. Those two are my brothers."

"Hey, I'm miley its nice meeting you guys."

Denise spoke up again saying, "I'm sorry that Frankie and Paul couldn't be here today."

"It's fine Denise, really."

"Okay dear. Well I'll let you say goodbye to your family, and Nick?"

"Yeah, mom?"

"Would you mind taking Miley's stuff and put it in her room, then can you be the sweet child and show her around the house."

Nick looked at me and smiled ever so innocently at me like he knew she would ask that.

"Sure, I would love to put her stuff in her room and show her around. I mean that's what non-conceited people do right?" I giggled at him. I knew he would do this. Denise just gave us a confused but suspicious look and shook her head while smiling and murmured teenagers as she walked out of the room.

While Nick left to put my stuff in the room I said my goodbyes to Dad and Braison. When Dad and Braison left, I was waiting for Nick to come back down and show me around this beautiful home that I will be living in for the next three months. **(A/N: this year, I won't go back to school until September and I wanted their school to be the same in how long their summer lasts. To keep the story going) **

I didn't notice nick come back until he cleared his throat. I looked back at him and he had his crooked smile plastered on his face, the one that makes me melt and blush when I see him. I, of course, smiled at him back and he said, "Well, lets get this tour on the road. There is lots to see in this house SMILEY MILEY." He emphasized on my nickname which made me blush.

"Well then Mr. Not Conceited since you're my tour guide maybe you should guide."

"Oh, I guess I should." He said with a smile evident on his face.

It took about an hour just to tour the bottom floor of the two story house. When we got up the stairs Nick showed me Joes room, Frankie's room, Paul and Denise's room, and what use to be Kevin's room. We got to the end of the hall and there were two rooms right next to each other.

"Well this is my room. I'm sorry for the mess. Thankfully though, it's not as messy as Joe's."

"You call this messy? It's not messy at all. And don't get me started about Joe's room. It's like a tornado just went through it and spit everything out." He laughed. Oh goodness, his laugh is so cute. Its like music to my ears.

"Hey what's this door for? I know it's not your closet because I can see the door wide open as your closet."

"Oh. This is another entrance to your room. I don't really know why the contractors put the door there. It feels out there to me." He laughed again and I soon joined in agreeing with him.

We entered my room from the door in his room and let me tell you, this room was ten times bigger than mine at home. It had a balcony and everything. I was awesome. I looked around and saw all of my stuff lying around the room.

"Well I guess I have to pack tonight."

"I could help you, only if you want."

"Okay thanks. I guess we could start unpacking my junk after dinner, which when is dinner?"

He laughed a little and spoke. "Dinner is in 15 minutes."

"Oh, okay. I also have to grab a couple things from my house, too. But I can do that tomorrow, probably after we finished unpacking."

There was an awkward silence and then he finally broke that, "Well I will leave you to get settled. If you need anything, I will be on the other side of that door." And he pointed to the door that connected our two rooms together.

"Okay thanks."

He got up to leave when I said, "Nick?"

"Yeah?"

I walked over to him and kissed his cheek. He blushed and I smiled at him and whispered in his ear, "Thanks for showing me around, that was very non-conceited of you." But before I turned away from him I added, "Oh and by the way, you look cute when you blush." With that I closed the door and smiled like an idiot again. I couldn't believe I just did that, and to Nick Gray. Ahh!

_**Hey everyone,**_

_**Sorry I haven't been posting. My family and I have been hanging out a lot at the pool and I've been busy with them. Well anyway I hoped you liked this chapter. I've been wanting to write this chapter for a while now and I'm kind of glad how it turned out. I'm sorry it kind of doesn't make sense. And it's also a little longer, Yay! **_

_**I want to give a HUGE THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING MY STORIES, FAVORITING MY STORIES, PUTTING MY STORIES AS A STORY ALERT, AND THANK YOU FOR THE PEOPLE WHO PUT ME FOR AN AUTHOR ALERT! WHEN I LOG ON TO MY EMAIL AND I SEE THAT IT MAKES MY DAY! ALSO ALL OF YOUR COMMENTS JUST MAKE ME WANT TO WRITE MORE, THEY INSPIRE ME, SO PLEASE KEEP COMMENTING! : ) thanks again and plz review still : ) hope your summer is fantastic too.**_

_**Xoxo, alli**_


	5. Chapter 5

Nick's POV

It had been a day since Miley moved in for the summer. She's all moved in and ready for summer. Her and I spent all night talking and unpacking her, she told me not to call her stuff this but crap. After dinner we started unpacking. Let me tell you for a girl who really isn't stylish she sure has A LOT of shoes and dresses! She is such a tease too. Before dinner she kissed me on the cheek and called me cute. She NEVER called me cute before. And when I asked her about it on the way to the dining room table she had a teasing reply saying she was joking. She got me going crazy, in a good way. But I will never admit to that. She is so just ugh. In a good way. Her dad though, I realized, wasn't really there for her, but always for her brother Braison. And she went to her house to pick up a big bag. She wouldn't show me what was in the bag though. I will find out. Gah, I really got to stop talking to myself. She is driving me INSANE!

"NO. Dad I do not want to go to the baseball camp! I'm having Nick help me with baseball. I don't need a stupid coach telling me what to do." Miley said from her room. I knocked on her bedroom door and she answered I came in when she said my name. She looked at me with a pleading look I couldn't refuse. I gave her and okay you got me look.

"No dad he's right here. Nick aren't you teaching me baseball?"

"Um yes I am. Mr. Stewart she is doing really well."

"Well okay Nick, thanks for helping her. She really needs to do sports this summer when I'm not around and I trust you can help her with all of it. Oh and please call me Robbie Ray."

"Oh, okay. It's no big deal. She isn't too hard to handle. Miley is actually doing really well."

"Okay, son. Just making sure. Well I have to go. Meeting at five minutes. Thanks nick. And Miley Please be good."

"By daddy." She hangs up and looks at me.

"Thank you SO much. You were a huge help."

"What does in it for me miss. Smiley." That got her to blush. This whole summer is going to be fun!

"Well the satisfactions of making me believe that you're not a conceited jerk." She smiled at me and winked. Gosh, she really knows to get me back.

"Okay, so what are we going to do now."

"Well I don't know about you, but I'm going."

"Where are you going?" and she said the same thing she told me a week ago at school when we started talking,

"Its for me to know and you to find out." With that, Miley winked at me and walked out. She will be the death of me!

-MUSIC, A NILEY STORY-

A/N: hey everybody its Alli. I have so much to tell you. First, my computer broke. The laptop with ALL of the stories. Thankfully though I got a new computer but bad news. It will be a little while before another chapter of BIRTHDAY PARTY comes out. I had the chapter all written out on my other laptop but I lost it cause my laptop won't even turn on anymore, my old one at least. I know this chapter doesn't make any sense. I had an idea then I went to camp and I lost it. Good news. While I was at camp I figured out another story to write. I'm still working on the first chapter and it kind of doesn't make sense, AT ALL. So I will be figuring that one out too. Again, I'm so sorry for the wait and for all who are reading BIRTHDAY PARTY I'm sorry about my computer braking and losing the new chapter. Subscribe to my youtube. My name on there is dream1733

AND FOLLOW MY FRIEND ON TWITTER, HER NAME IS ALI TOO. HER TWITTER IS /luvatfirstsite7 AND HER TUMBLR: /loveatfirstsight17

SORRY IF STORY IS SHORT, ENJOY AND REVIEW! I love seeing your feedback!

Xoxo, alli


End file.
